


You are my everything

by Midnight_180_Wolf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bottom Gavin Reed, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Nines goes crazy, Nines is trying, Original Character(s), Smut, Soft Gavin Reed, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character, cursing, more tags will be added as each chapter gets posted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_180_Wolf/pseuds/Midnight_180_Wolf
Summary: Nines is deviant but something is wrong. Gavin tries to find out what's wrong with talking to him. Nines wants to tell him but something in his programming is stopping him.Updates will be infrequent.
Relationships: Captain Allen/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 25





	1. Anger and Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the first chapter!  
> Let me know what you think about the story in the comments down below!

Gavin wakes up late. Groaning he climbs out of bed and almost trips. Cursing he heads to the kitchen where he froze and sees Nines on the couch petting Smoke his black and white cat.” The fuck are you doing here?” Gavin asks and crosses his arms. “You are two hours late Detective. I decided to see if you were in your apartment still.” Nines explains calmly. Gavin rolls his eyes and huffs. He walks to the kitchen where a cup of warm coffee waits for him on the coffee table. Sighs he grabs the mug and takes a sip. It was delicious and he drowns the rest quickly and places the mug on the sink. 

Walking out he looks at Nines and glares at Smoke. “Traitor.” He mumbles and heads back to his bedroom and put on new fresh clothes. He was already two hours late so he decided not to take a shower. Putting on his shoes he grabs his keys and jacket and heads out to the living room. “Okay, Tin-Can let’s go.” He says then stops when he notices Nines wasn’t seated.” The fuck?” He mutters under his breath. 

“Nines?” He calls out.” What the fuck did you go?” He mutters. Just as he was about to go to the kitchen he hears shattering and rushes towards his bathroom and slings the door open. Nines LED was glowing red and his hand was covered in blood. Gavin gasps as he sees Nines’s eyes glowing red and glaring at the shattered mirror. “Nines what the fuck!?” Gavin yells as he takes a step back. Nines turns his head towards Gavin and cocks his head. “Is something the matter?” Nines asks. Gavin blinks.” Y-yeah that fuck is wrong with you!?” 

“Nothing is wrong with me Detective,” Nines says and Gavin scoffs. “Look at your hand and the mirror!” NInes looks at his hand and then the mirror. His LED goes yellow then red. “Oh apologies Detective I will order a new one and you don’t need to worry my hand will heal on its own,” NInes spoke. Gavin rolls his eyes and grabs NInes by the arm and leads him back to the couch. “Sit,” Gavin commands. Nines sat down and Gavin sighs. Your LED is red what the hell is bothering you?” Gavin asks as he crosses his arms. 

“Nothing is bothering me, Detective. “ Nines lies. He was afraid that if Gavin finds out he is deviant then he would get rid of him. Bullshit I know something is. “You smashed my mirror and your eyes glowed red.” Gavin points out. “Are you a deviant?” Gavin asks and Nines’s eyes widen. Gavin smirks and shakes his head. “Better than Connor my ass,” Gavin says with a chuckle. He sits down and Nines stares at the floor.” So what made you smash my mirror?” Gavin asks.

NInes stays quiet and continues to stare at the floor. Gavin sighs and leans back. Nines there’s a reason you destroyed my mirror. You can tell me I won’t laugh. Besides, that isn’t the first one that had been smashed.” Gavin says and rubs the back of his neck. Nines turns his head towards Gavin and gives him a concerned look. “I guess I didn’t realize I got angry and decide to hit your mirror,” Nines spoke. 

“Angry about what?” Gavin asks. “I- I don’t know.” He lies and looks away from Gavin. Gavin watches him and bites his lip. “Okay well, you are a deviant and I know that some have trouble with emotions so maybe that is what you are going through,” Gavin suggests. “Perhaps,” Nines says. Gavin looks at the time on his phone and sighs. Well, I am not going to work now. It’s already at 6 O’clock. Gavin sighs and closes his eyes. He knows he’s going to get a handful from Fowler. Nines stares at the floor his LED glowing red. Gavin moves so he is kneeling in front of Gavin. “Now, what’s wrong?’ Gavin asks. 

Suddenly Nines grabs Gavin by the arm yanks him upwards as he stands up. “Nines what the hell are you doing?” Nines’s eyes were red again then back to normal. He lets Gavin go. “Nines?” Gavin stares at Nines’s face and sees fear in his eyes. _ What is Nines afraid of?  _ Gavin thinks to himself. Nines steps away from Gavin and quickly heads out of the apartment leaving a confused and concerned detective. 

  
  


Gavin sits down and stares at the floor. “The fuck just happened?” Gavin asks out loud. Smoke jumps on the couch and curls up beside Gavin. Gavin glances down and sighs. Ever since he and Nines became partners. Nines somehow makes him feel important. He’s always with him. Always patient and clam with him. Not ever lashing out at him like he does at other coworkers. Gavin no longer lashes out at them. He tries to be civil with them. Especially Hank and Connor. Nines brought the good out of Gavin. 

Gavin sighs and gets up grabbing the keys he knows he going to look for Nines. He opens the front door and head towards his car and climbs in. Putting the key in he turns the car on and pulls out and begins to drive around the city. Taping on the steering wheel he thinks where would Nines go. After a few minutes, he knows where he is at. It a place where he can see the whole city. Gavin took him there when they were done with a tough case. Sighing he turns the car around and speeds through the lights. He parks his car and looks up. 

He enters the building and runs up the stars. It’s abandoned but when it was opened it used to be a restaurant and on the balcony were some tables and you were able to get it for yourself. Gavin used to eat there when he was younger. When his parents were together. It’s also the same place where his parents got engaged and met. Cursing as he begins to pant he slams open the door and sees Nines leaning over the railing. “Nines!” 


	2. Madness

Nines turns around and froze. “G-Gavin?” Nines questions his voice filled with static. Gavin takes a step towards him. “Yeah, It’s me,” Gavin says moving slow and carefully. He didn’t Nines to do anything that can be harmful. Gavin can see his eyes were glowing still. Though the red was gone Gavin can see a different shade of blue. Almost black. “Gavin s-stay away!” Nines yells. Gavin froze and burrows his eyebrows. “Why should I?” Gavin yells back. Dark gray clouds hover over the city and tiny raindrops begin to fall. The wind blew hard making Gavin shiver. “Come on let’s go back to my house! We are going to freeze!” Gavin yells. Nines glances down the railing and close his eyes. 

**Go and kill him Nines** NInes eyes open and glowed red. Gavin watches as Nines’s eyes open and glowed red. A dark shade of crimson. Nines opens his mouth and sharp teeth showed with Thirium drip off. A roar escapes his mouth and Gavin’s eyes widen. Nines lunches at him and Gavin doges out of the way. “Nines what the hell!” Nines growls and runs at Gavin. Gavin moves but felt pain. Hissing he ducks down under a glass table and checks his arm. Three red streaks with blood were rolling down his skin. “The fuck? Is he like a wolf?” Gavin asks quietly. 

  
  


Gavin quickly looks around the balcony to find a blunt object to hit Nines. His eyes land on a pipe that seems to be big enough to hit Nines and knock him out. Nines growls as he watches as Gavin race to get the pipe. Gavin grabs it and turns around. “Nines stop this isn’t you!” Gavin yells.  **Do what you are told Nines.** Obeying he runs at Gavin and just as he was about to attack Gavin swang the pipe but it wasn’t enough to stop Nines from attacking him. Gavin cries out as Nines claws at his face. Gavin falls onto his knees and covers his face. “Fuck!” Gavin yells.

Nines stands watching Gavin and walks away. He didn’t want to obey and kill Gavin. He wants to protect him and hold him and love him but the voice in his head is stoping all that. He presses his hands on the railing and looks back at Gavin. Gavin was looking at him with a hurt expression. Not saying anything he jumps off the railing and Gavin rushing over towards it and watches Nines fall. Seeing the glowing LED he knows he landed on his feet and is now running away. Sighing falls on his knees and calls Hank. 

Gavin knows he lost a lot of blood. It was evident. Gavin can feel how weak he was. The door slams open and Hank and Connor rush towards his side. “Jesus Gavin!” Hank says once he saw him.”Pretty bad huh?” Gavin says in a whisper. “I already called an ambulance it should be here in ten minutes,” Connor informs. “Come on let’s get you down from here and wait for the ambulance,” Hank says and they both help Gavin stand up. Connor scans the injuries and his LED went red. “T-they were made from Nines?” Connor asks. Gavin nods.” Yeah somethings wrong with him.” Gavin mutters feeling his eyes closing. 

Gavin woke up and glances around. Connor and Hank were seated beside him with closed eyes. Gavin sighs and touches his face. Bandages cover the claw marks. He looks at his arm and it was also covered in bandages. “Gavin.” Gavin turns his head towards the voice. Connor was awake and was looking at him with a worried expression.” How are you feeling?”Connor asks. “Tired and sore,” Gavin answered his voice rough. “I’ll get you some water. Tell Hank I will be back.” Connor stood up and heads out the door. 

As Connor was gone Hank woke up. “Hey, you’re awake,” Hank says and leans forward in his chair. “Yeah, Connor went to get me some water so he’ll be back.”Glancing at his arm. “Guess I’ll have more scars…” Gavin mumbles. The door opens and Connor a doctor walks in. Connor hands him the cup of water and sits down. “Hello, Gavin I’m Dr. Dawn. I know one of them has asked you this question but I’ll still ask it anyways.” She says. Gavin can tell she is a tough chick. Her hair was short and black. She had blue eyes and piercings on her ear. “So how are you feeling?” She asks. “Tired ad sore,” Gavin answered and takes a sip of water. “When do ai get out of here?” Gavin asks. 

“You can leave anytime you want just take it easy and don’t be so hard on yourself.” Dr. Dawn says. “Okay good cause I want to leave.” Smirking she nods. “Yeah, I don’t like hospitals that much either. Ironic that I am a doctor. “ She says. “I’ll get the papers and then you can go.” She walks out and closes the door behind her. “Wow, she would be good friends with North,” Connor says. “I saw her before,” Gavin says. “You have?” Hank asks. “Yeah I think she is friends with Elijah,” Gavin says. 

The door opens and she enters the room. “Here are the papers. Have any questions?” She says as she hands Hank the papers. “Are you friends with Elijah?” Gavin asks. “Yes, I am.” She says and winks at Gavin. Rolling his eyes he mumbles. “How the fuck are you dealing with him?” Dr. Dawn sighs. “Seems you have an issue with him. Whenever I am at his houses he talks about you. He misses you and wishes you visit or call him.” She says and crosses her arms. “Yeah, I don’t believe that.” Gavin snorts. “You’re an ass.” Dr. Dawn says narrowing her eyes at him. 

Soon Gavin was able to leave. Connor and Hank took him there place. “Why the fuck am I going to your house?” Gavin grumbles and crosses his arm. “Because we need you to tell us what happened.” Gavin rolls his eyes. “I need a fucking smoke.” He says and looks out the window. “We’re here,” Hank says and the three enter the house. Gavin glances around the living room. A picture of Cole was on the table. Gavin picks it up and sighs. He remembers when Hank came in to work drunk and just didn’t care. Placing it down he sits on the couch. He rubs his eyes and sighs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did Nines go? 
> 
> PS. Dr. Dawn will have a bigger part in this than being a doctor.


	3. What is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating on Friday or on the weekends. I'll have to try to make sure to update on Friday or the weekends.   
> Anyways hope you enjoy!

Nines glances back and sighs. He knows Gavin’s hurt and bleeding. He doesn’ understand why whoever this person in his head is ordering him to kill Gavin. Is it because he is deviant and is in love with Gavin? The rain was still pouring down heavily. Maybe he should go see Elijah? He Gavin’s brother after all and he was the one to create androids. Hopefully, he can help him with this problem. Going with this decision he heads to the direction of Elijah’s mansion. 

The rain was still pouring as he walks up to the door. He knocks and the door opens. Chloe stood and her eyes widen. “Come in and I’ll get Elijah.” She says her LED glow yellow and red. Walking inside he heads to the living room. Chole came back with Elijah. “ Nines? My god, what happened to you?” Elijah says his voice filled with concern and confusion. “Chloe can you get a towel so he can dry off,” Elijah spoke and Chloe heads out the room. Elijah takes a step towards him and froze when saw Nines’s eyes change to a glowing red.” N-Nines?”

**Kill him Nines he can not help you.** That voice again! Nines shakes his head and looks away. He begins to shake and thirium begins to drip out of the cracks. “What the hell?” Elijah whispers as he watches in horror. “Elijah, I got the---” Her eyes widen and Nines growls at her. Sharp teeth like a wolf coated with thirium drip off and onto the floor. “S-stay away!” Nines growls out. Elijah shook his head. “You know something is wrong Nines. We can figure out what’s wrong!” Nines growls and shakes his head.  **He is lying! I order you to kill them both!** Nines growls and lunches at Elijah. Elijah moves out of the way and grabs Chloe and goes behind the couch.

“Nines stop this isn’t you!” Elijah yells. “Should we call Gavin?” Nines turns and roars at her. “NO! DON’T! “ Nines eyes had changed into black. Thirium falls out his eyes almost like tears. Nines stares at them and suddenly his eyes roll in the back of his head and crumple onto the floor. His whole body shakes and stops. His LED change from blue to red to black. Both stood in fear and confusion. Elijah rushes towards his side and shakes him. “Chloe lets get him in my lab.”

Placing him down on the table Elijah hooks him up to a machine to keep him stable if he breaks out. “So what are you going to do?” Chloe asks. Right now I just want him to be stable. I have a monitor on him so if he awakes and acts out I can come here and help him. I think this is Amand’s doings.” Elijah says glancing at her. “Amanda but I thought she no longer works?” Chloe question. She might have a hold on Nines. I’ll call Gavin and tell him that I have Nines with me.

  
  
  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

Gavin had informed them about what had happened. “Maybe he had a virus?” Hank suggests. “Mmm, I don’t think it’s a virus. I think it’s something worst.” Gavin says as he glances at his bandaged arm. “It’s almost like he is being told to kill me…” Gavin says. “Maybe but who would be in control of him?” Hank questions and glances at Connor who was in deep thought. “Connor?” Hank calls out. “I think it is Amanda,” Connor says. “ Amanda?” Gavin says. “She was a teacher that taught Elijah. So she’s an android or something?” Gavin asks. 

“You know Elijah Kamski?” Hank asks. “Yeah… He’s my brother.” Gavin says. “But you two have different last names.” Connor points out.” I guess he changed it or something.” Gavin says wanting to change the topic. Suddenly Gavin’s phone rings and he picks it up. He answers it and puts it on the speaker. “ _ Gavin? I have Nines with me.”  _ Elijah says. “You do? How did he get there?” Gavin asks.”  _ He walked here I guess. Can you come here so we can talk?” _ Elijah asks. “Sure I’ll be there with Hank and Connor,” Gavin says as he glances at them.  _ “Okay see you soon.” _

  
Getting up they head to the door and into the car and heads to Elijah’s place. Gavin looks out the window and watches the raindrops fall onto the glass. It was no longer pouring rain now it was a steady fall. Soon they were there and Gavin knocks on the door. Chloe opens the door and the three head inside. “So where is he?” Gavin asks Chloe. “He is in his lab. Elijah has a monitor on him.” She says. “Did he try to attack you and Elijah?” He asks. “Yeah, he tried too,” Elijah says as he enters the room. 

“So he just collapses? Why?” Gavin asks as he stares at Nines from the window. “I’m not sure but I do think Amanda is doing this to him. “ Elijah says as he rests a hand on Gavin’s shoulder. “That’s what we think as well but why is she doing this?” Gavi asks. “Guess we’ll have to see when he wakes up,” Elijah says and they head out of the room. “What happened to your arm?” Elijah asks as they sit down in the living room.” Nines clawed at me .” Gavin answers. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Chloe goes and opens it. “Hey, Allison what are you doing here?”


	4. Chapter 4: Determined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I'm back! Hope everyone is safe! I have school off for the rest of March so whenever I have time I can type more of this story. I also have been unmotivated.  
> Anyways enjoy!

Smiling as she walks in Allison heads over towards the seats and sits down. “Since you were at the hospital I have a very good feeling that you would be here.” She says as she crosses her legs. Suddenly a loud bang happens and Elijah and Gavin rushed to the lab. Nines were banging on the glass which was covered in thirium and black oil. Both looked at each other and turn there head back to Nines.” Nines?” Gavin questions. Nines cocks his head at Gavin and gave a low growl. The door opens and the others join in the room. Gavin was heading inside the room where Nines was in. Whatever had happened earlier had changed. Now Nines is only listening to Gavin. 

“The hell is going on?” Hank asks as he crosses his arms. “Seems to me that Nines is listening to Gavin,” Allison says as she stands beside Elijah. “That’s different. Maybe he has control now?” Chloe suggests. They watch as Nines follows Gavin’s movement as Gavin walks around the room. Nines’s eyes stays on him and only low grumbles can be heard. Suddenly Nines’s eyes widen and went white. His LED glows a bright red and was flashing. Watching in horror as Nines’s shakes and went limp and went on his knees. 

“Nines?” no responses.” Gavin, Look at his hands.” Elijah says and points towards Niens hands. Both had sharp claws. “What now?’ Gavin asks.” I want Connor to probe him and see if Amanda is doing this. “ Nodding Gavin opens the door and Connor walked in and kneels down. He grabs Nines’s hand and their skin turns to white. Nines gaps and grabs Connor’s shoulder and squeezes hard. Connor winces but doesn’t let go. 

All Connot can see is 0s and 1s. Completely confused he lets go and shows a concerned look.at Nines and stands up. NInes stood up with him. His head looking down and his LED was red. “All I saw was ones and zeros. We can probably get all his files and see which one seems affected.” Connor says and heads towards the door. Nines tighten his grip and growls. “You can join us in the living room,” Connor says and Nines nods. He was defiantly going to try and not let Amanda take over him. 

They walked out and Nines immediately goes towards Gavin. Almost like a guard dog. His eyes stare at Allison as she stood with her arms cross. Cocking his head to the side he nudges Gavin and motions who she is. That is Allison. She was the doctor who bandaged my wounds. Gavin explains. Nines whines and looks down. Ashamed for hurting Gavin. His Gavin that Amanda is making him. “Come on let’s chill out in the living room,” Gavin says and pulls Nines along with him and both sat on the couch. 

“So who is Amanda?” Allison asks as she stood beside Elijah’s chair with her arms crossed. “Amanda is a part of the Rk800 model and she is supposed to make sure that the Rk800 model does its job correctly. Obviously it didn’t work as you can tell. But for some reason, she is affecting Nines. The Rk900 model shouldn’t have Amanda as part of their programming.” Elijah explained. “She seems like a total bitch. Does she know you, Gavin?” Allison asks. “No, I never met her but Elijah had. She used to be human and taught him in school.” Gavin says and glances at Elijah. “She probably wants revenge,” Allison says.

They all looked at her with an odd impression except for Elijah. “What? I did things I’m not supposed to.” She smirks. “Sounds like a spy would do that,” Hank says. Allison smirks and chuckles. “Maybe I was one. “ She shrugs. “Is Allison Dawn your real name?” Gavin asks. “Sure is! You can look it up if you want.” Suddenly Nines stood up and grabs Gavin and growls. “NInes! Let me go!” Gavin yells. Nines pulled Gavin tighter and roars. Sharp teeth showed but Nines was trying to stop all this. He didn’t want to hurt Gavin or the others.  **Obey me and I won’t send anyone after you Nines. You need to kill Gavin and then destroy Connor.** Nines shake his head and instead of the growling, they were hearing his voice. Desperate and scared he repeated ‘no’ multiple times. He lets Gavin go and hit his back against the wall. He slid down and hides his face.

Gavin kneels down and pulls Nines’s face and cups his hands and gives NInes a worried look. “Nines what is happening? Why are you saying no?” Gavin asks. “S-She wants me to kill you and destroy Connor!” His voice broken and disoriented. Gavin hugs him and Nines hugs back. “Who is she?” Gavin asks. “Amanda.” NInes whispers. “Why is she with you?” Elijah asks. I don’t know.” Nines answers. It was obvious he didn’t was to talk. I got gusset rooms for you guys to use if you are staying.” 

Gavin helps Nines stand up and they head to a room and Nines sat down and glance down. “Are Allison and Elijah dating?” Nines asks. “Uh I don’t know but she is always near him,” Gavin says as he takes off his shoes and jacket. “So anyway how are you feeling?” Gavin asks as he sits beside Nines. “I am okay...but I do wish Amanda would not control me,” Nines says and sighs.” What happened when Connor probed me?” Nines asks. “He said he only saw ones and zeros. Connor thinks Amanda is in one of your files and which is why she is affecting you.”Gavin explains as he leans back on the bed. Nines move so he is laying on his back beside Gavin. “We should rest. It’s getting late and it might help you feel better.” Gavin says and Nines hums in agreement. 


	5. Chapter 5: Another Android break out

Gavin wakes up with arms wrapped around him. Looking at the arms he can’t help but blush. Turing carefully so he won’t wake Nines up he looks at his face which was calm and peaceful. Stands of hair cover his face and Gavin reaches to move them out of the way but froze when Nines’s eyes open. Gavin quickly moves his hand back and stutters out an apology. “S-sorry N-Nines.” Gavin climbs out of bed and rushes into the bathroom and shuts the door. Nines blink and sat up. “Gavin?” Confused he gets out of bed and stands in front of the bathroom door.”Gavin is everything okay?” Nines asks. Gavin opens the door Nines scans him. “Your stress levels are high. What’s bothering you?” Gavin stares at Niens and grabs Nines by the collar and smashes in lips onto Nines. Nine quickly kiss back and pulls Gavin closer to him. 

Gavin pulls away from Nines his face red and was breathing heavily. Both stayed quiet until they erupt into laughter. “Well, that’s one way to say we have feelings for each other,” Gavin says while wiping away tears. “Yeah, it was,” Nines says with a smile. Gavin smiles back and suddenly the door opens. Elijah had a concerned look and Gavin walks over towards him. “Everything okay?” 

“Um, I’m not sure but Fowler wants you all at the station right now. He didn’t seem happy and I don’t know what this is all about but all I know is that an android had attack there partner like NInes did to you.” Elijah explains and Gavin and Nines share a look. “You think Nines is ready for this?’ Gavin asks. “Just keep an eye on him. “ Elijah says and looks at both of them and closes the door leaving an odd silence. 

“Come on let’s get ready,” Gavin says grabbing his keys and jacket. They head out of the room and wave goodbye to Elijah and Allison and Chloe. Walking out he remembers that Hank and Connor drove him here. “A cab will be here in 20 minutes,” Nines says while looking at the scenery. Nodding Gavin sighs as he glances around. It was sunny and warm. 

After 20 minutes pass the cab came and they climbed in and Nines punches in the address of the precinct. The ride was silent buy it was awkward it was calming. NInes was but to normal well hopefully he is. He was talking and walking and acting the same. Gavin glances at Nines and smiles. He also has a boyfriend now. 

  
  
  


The cab stops and they get out and head inside. They quickly head inside Fowler’s office and brace for his lecture. You two have some explaining to do. I had to call your brother and then Hank and Connor had to inform me what the hell had happened. Now we an android that is going through the exact same thing that you went through Nines! Fowler yells. You better keep an eye on him, Gavin!” Fowler points a finger at Gavin. “You two will be working with Hank and Connor,” Fowler says and Gavin and Nines head out and heads over towards Hank and Connor.    


Hank glances up at the two and gives them a nod. “So you two ready?” Hank asks.” Yeah, let’s see what the hell is happening.” Gavin sighs. Connor was holding a PAD with pictures of the murder. “So do you know what the weapons are?” Hank asks. “Their partner was attacked by a bat and they were also strangled. “ Connor informs as he glances at them. “Do we have anything on the android?” Gavin asks. “The only thing that we know is that it was a PL600,” Connor says. “So is Amanda doing this or is there more to this?” Gavin questions. “I do believe that Amanda the part of this but other than that I don’t know the rest,” Connor says. “What do you think about this Nines?” Connor asks Nines. “I think that their files are being tampered with from someone from Cyberlife,” Nines says. “I think NInes is right,” Gavin says. Besides who else can do something with there files.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully next week I can have two more chapters out but knowing me I will be too lazy too. Anyways see ya in the chapter!  
> ~ Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no! What's going to happen to Nines? Find out next time this Friday!


End file.
